


i don't need anyone, but you

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Halsey - Freeform, Love, Riverdale, Sad, Smut, Song - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, soft, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: clementine: the exterior is a deep orange color with a smooth, glossy appearance. clementines can be separated into 7 to 14 segments. similar to tangerines, they tend to be easy to peel. they are typically juicy and sweet, with less acid than oranges.





	i don't need anyone, but you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
it's my bday today and I decided to post this one shot that I've had for a lil while.  
This song truly means so much to me (Clementine by Halsey) and so I wrote it as Choni bc duh.
> 
> This fic wasn't edited by Michele's keen eyes so forgive me for mistakes in grammar, spelling or flow.  
I just wanted to be authentic here and pour my heart out so that's what I did. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also Hi Ali! ILY! Thanks for being the first reader :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for all of the birthday wishes <3  
(ps: if you read while listening to the song its 10x more powerful)  

> 
> WARNINGS: smut and minor discussion of suicide (sorry)

** _I'd like to tell you that my sky's not blue, it's violent rain_ **

** _And in my world, the people on the street don't know my name_ **

“I like the sunset,” Toni murmured, looking out from their bedroom window. The sky was vicious reds, oranges and pinks slowly fading into soft purples and blues. “Reminds me of you.”

“Angry?” Cheryl teased, finishing the last coat of pink on her toes. Cotton candy on alabaster skin much like when Toni’s hair would swirl around her when they kissed. 

“Beautiful. Reminds me that everything isn’t so damn  _ blue  _ all the time. That there’s variation,  _ light _ , color,”

“That’s just the photographer in you, my love.”

“Well then, you’re my muse.”

“I like the rain,” Toni murmured, looking out from their bedroom window. The sky was violent gray and plummeting water. The clouds roared here and there making the redhead jump. 

“Please don’t tell me it reminds you of me,” Cheryl teased, turning the page in her book. 

“Well it kinda does,” Toni laughed, moving from the window finally. She pearched herself on Cheryl’s edge of the bed, watching her girlfriend read. 

“Dark and dreary?” Cheryl hummed, pulling her hair around her head and to one side of her face. Her eyes stayed glued to her book despite Toni staring intensely at her. 

“Powerful and…  _ loud _ ,” Toni said, a smile on her lips.

THWACK! 

The book came down and smacked the pinkette on her thigh, leaving a stinging sensation. 

“ _ OW!”  _ Toni cried out with a laugh falling from her lips seconds later. “I guess  _ violent  _ too.”

“Oh, if I didn’t love you so,” Cheryl replied with an eye roll. 

“But you do.”

“Of course.”

“Then that’s all that matters, babe.”

It was true, Cheryl could live her entire life not having another soul know her name. 

** _In my world, I'm seven feet tall_ **

** _And the boys always call, and the girls do too_ **

** _Because in my world, I'm constantly, constantly havin' a breakthrough (Hmm)_ **

** _Or a breakdown, or a blackout_ **

[ ** _Would you make out with me underneath the shelter of the balcony?_ ** ](https://genius.com/Halsey-clementine-lyrics#note-18136876)

_ Jughead and Archie _

_ Kevin and Betty _

_ Archie and Reggie _

_ Jughead and Hot Dog _

_ Veronica and Betty _

_ Josie and her new New York friends _

_ Archie and Betty _

_ Sweet Pea and Fangs _

_ Archie and Veronica _

_ Jughead and Betty _

_ Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead _

Cheryl wanted to throw her phone. Instagram was once a beloved app until she realized how alone she truly was. Her immense likes meant nothing when there was no  _ truth _ to them. No one liked her, she had no friends; they said they would be there for her but constantly left her behind. 

Her feed refreshed itself with a flip of her thumb. A new picture filled her screen, one of her and Toni. They had taken it mere days ago, their grins wide, almost mid laugh, as their cheeks were squished together in an effort to be even closer. 

_ My Girl! Love you Cher! _

The caption brought tears to the redhead’s eyes because in a world where she wished that the boys and girls of Riverdale would return her calls and that her self esteem was seven feet tall she knew she could always count on Toni to love her. 

_ I adore you, TT. My one and only! _

Cheryl wiped her eyes and sunk deeper into her bed, awaiting her girlfriend’s arrival home from her afternoon of taking pictures by herself. 

The door to their bedroom opened as Toni walked in, a wide smile covered her face as soon as her eyes landed on the body lying beneath the covers of their bed. 

“Hey baby, I hope you don’t mind that pic I posted. You were just too cute in it,” Toni said, removing her leather jacket and tossing it over Cheryl’s vanity chair.

“I loved it,” Cheryl replied, sitting up from her laying down position.

“Did I wake you up, Cher?” Toni pouted, mentally kicking herself for not realizing Cheryl could’ve been napping. She removed her camera from around her neck and then her shoes. 

“No, just waiting for you,” Cheryl replied, her voice sounded tired as if she had been fighting sleep.

“Well, here I am,” Toni smirked, flopping down on the bed next to her. Cheryl giggled and opened her arms pulling the smaller girl into her. “How was your Saturday?”

“Lonely,” Cheryl confessed. 

“You should’ve come with,” Toni murmured into her girlfriend’s chest, her eyes closed as Cheryl ran her fingers through her fading hair.

“You deserved your day.”

“But I was lonely too.”

Cheryl held her breath, she had never really realized that Toni didn’t really have many friends either. Sure, she had the Pretty Poisons but it wasn’t the same. She didn’t have Sweet Pea and Fangs anymore just as Cheryl didn’t have Josie or Veronica. All they had was each other. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Cheryl said, her voice quivering. This breakthrough was painful and she wished she hadn’t realized it. She wished that Toni still had her parents and her friends, she wished that Toni had a whole town full of people who loved her as much as Cheryl did.

The pinkette sat up instantly, “Babe, what’s wrong?” Toni asked, her eyes shining with sadness at the redhead’s broken tone. 

“I wish you had more,” Cheryl sniffed. 

“I have  _ you _ .”

“I’m not enough, you deserve more people who love you.”

Toni leaned in, forcefully capturing Cheryl’s lips with her own. The kiss was passionate as if Toni was pushing all of her love into it. “You’re  _ more  _ than enough, baby. I love you.”

“I love you.”

** _'Cause I don't need anyone_ **

** _I don't need anyone_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some (I just need everyone and then some)_ **

Cheryl didn’t need anyone. She  _ never  _ needed any  _ one  _ person. Not since Heather had faded the need for someone. Not since Jason darkened it by choosing Polly over her. Not since his death had killed the need for it all together. Now Cheryl needed  _ everyone _ . She needed every single person to know her name, know her walk as she moved through the halls, and know her voice as she told them their daily news through the loud speaker. She wanted all eyes on her. She was Riverdale’s resident HBIC, their cheer captain, their student body president, their Queen Bee. She made it a point to have everyone know her and  _ fear  _ her. 

But Toni  _ didn’t _ fear her. She chased after her time and time again; intrigued by her anger, outbursts and obviously sad eyes. It scared Cheryl. The fact that someone cared so deeply for her and the fact that she cared so deeply for someone else. 

She felt so  _ thankful _ that Toni saw through her facade. She was so  _ thankful _ Toni loved her and protected her despite all the horrible things she had done in her life. 

Cheryl slowly began to realize that she didn’t need everyone; she didn’t need their approval, their praise, their nasty comments or cowering, their fake smiles or their fake hugs. 

She just needed one smile, one hug, one kiss, one person.

And that person was Toni Topaz. 

** _Wish I could see what it's like to be the blood in my veins_ **

** _Do the insides of all of my fingers still look the same?_ **

** _And can you feel it too, when I am touchin' you?_ **

** _And when my hair stands on ends, it's saluting you_ **

Pale hands, slender red adorned fingers with an angel like touch on her lover’s skin. Their hearts beating at the same quickened pace, pumping their blood as red as her fingernails throughout their flushed bodies. Lips moving erratically against each other, fingertips finding ways to elicit whimpers and moans from one another. 

Tan hands against pale skin causing goosebumps to rise,  _ saluting _ to the pinkette that her advances weren’t being alluded. “Can you feel it?” Toni husked. 

“Mhmmm,” Cheryl moaned, her girlfriend’s fingers pressing against her  _ just _ right.

“How much I love you?” she asked, kissing Cheryl slowly.

“Y-yes. Yes, Toni,” the redhead breathed, her lips mere centimeters away from Toni’s. Their heads snaked back and forth from each other, but their hands weren’t afraid to make contact with glistening folds. The shorter girl pushed harder into her girlfriend causing a cry to escape out into the darkness of their bedroom; the redhead began panting as Toni peppered kisses to the corner of her mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, so fucking beautiful,” Toni said; Cheryl threw her arms around her girlfriends neck whimpering into her shoulder. 

“Harder, Toni,” Cheryl panted, her hips moving in rhythm with Toni’s hand that circled her clit over and over. One finger dipped inside of her and then two. “ _ Toni _ , fuck,  _ Toni. _ ”

“I love it when you say my name,” the pinkette growled, nipping at her pale shoulder. A third finger entered her roughly causing the redhead to moan loudly; Toni paused her thrusting for a moment to give Cheryl a second to adjust to the fingers stretching her out. She curled them, pressing them into her spot. Cheryl let out a shaky breath, bucking her hips for friction. 

“Please,” the taller girl whimpered, tightening her grip on her girlfriend, “I’m so close, TT.” Toni thrusted into her roughly, her finger pulling out slowly before being thrown back in with such force that Cheryl whole body jolted. The redhead threw her head back, her moans breathy and consistent and  _ loud _ . If anyone else was in the house they would surely hear her and that’s the way Toni liked it. Her pink lips attached to the sensitive pale throat of her lover, kissing and sucking a dark mark. She soothed the spot over with her tongue, eliciting more whimpers from the redhead riding her hand. 

“Toni, oh my god,” Cheryl panted, the pinkette could feel her walls clench around her fingers. She pushed them deeper into her and curled her them, her hand now moving in rapid motions instead of the rough, long pulls seconds earlier. Cheryl collapsed forward into Toni, her whole body shaking as it prepared for her impending orgasm.

“Cum for me, babygirl,” Toni whispered, soothingly. Cheryl breathed heavily, her nails digging into Toni’s back; pale hips swirled once, twice, three times and she suddenly cried out. She clenched tightly around Toni, making it nearly impossible for the shorter girl to push her fingers back and forth within her. The pinkette rubbed circles on Cheryl’s clit with her thumb to help her ride it out. 

“Oh, oh... fuck… oh... Toni,” the redhead chanted into her lover’s shoulder, her hips still rocking into the girl beneath her. Toni felt Cheryl’s walls loosen around her, allowing her to thrust into the redhead once again. Cheryl let out a loud gasp and buried her hands into Toni’s hair, yanking roughly. 

“One more, Cher. One more for me,” Toni demanded, kissing Cheryl’s cheek. 

“I-I,  _ fuck _ ,” Cheryl cursed with a whine, she never fully came down from her high before Toni went right back to ravishing her. 

Cheryl never was one for cursing, she would let a word or two slip every now and then but once Toni had her in the bedroom she simply couldn’t help herself. It made Toni feel so good knowing she could bring these moans, curses and cries from the redhead’s mouth. It was music to her ears. 

“One more,” Toni groaned, her hand growing tired under Cheryl’s weight and forceful squeezing. The redhead roughly pulled at her pink locks again, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. Cheryl suddenly kissed her sloppily, moaning into her mouth. Toni moaned back, squeezing her ass with her free hand. “Come on, babe.”

Toni thrusted into her more quickly despite her tiredness, she wanted her girl to finish and  _ hard.  _ “Toni,” Cheryl murmured, her motions going completely still before she cried out; her body began shaking violently but Toni didn’t stop. “ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” _

Wetness gushed onto Toni’s thighs, dripping down onto their bed sheets. Toni smiled devilishly, finally slowing her thrusts as Cheryl laid limp against her, gasping for air. 

“You good, babe?” Toni asked, her free hand wrapping around her girlfriend’s middle to give her a hug and a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Mhhmm,” Cheryl breathed, still laying against her. Toni slowly removed her wet fingers and Cheryl whimpered lowly. Toni brought them up to her mouth, sucking off the sweet taste with a smack of her lips. 

“You sure?” Toni asked with a smirk, “You came pretty hard.” 

“I-I just… just need… a moment,” Cheryl breathed, her voice scratchy and tired. 

“Rest for a sec, then we’ll go get cleaned up?” Toni asked.

“If I can walk,” Cheryl murmured, a low laugh sounding from her. 

“I’ll carry you,” Toni laughed back, burying her face into Cheryl’s hair and breathing her in. Cheryl sighed contently, wrapping her arms tightly around Toni. 

“I love you,” the redhead said, pulling back from her resting position to gaze into her girlfriend’s shining eyes. 

“I love you too,” Toni replied, their lips meeting for a soft kiss. 

** _The blush in your cheeks says that you bleed like me_ **

[ ** _And the 808 beat sends your heart to your feet_ ** ](https://genius.com/Halsey-clementine-lyrics#note-18135964)

** _Left my shoes in the street so you'd carry me_ **

** _Through a breakdown_ **

** _Through a breakdown or a blackout_ **

[ ** _Would you make out with me on the floor of the mezzanine?_ ** ](https://genius.com/Halsey-clementine-lyrics#note-18136100)

Her cheeks flushed pink, sweat forming on her forehead as she breathed. These actions reminded the redhead that the girl in front of her was  _ real.  _ Toni’s hands wrapped firmly around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer. The deep beat of the song controlling their movements. The party at Thistlehouse was in full swing and  _ of course _ everyone showed up. Just as Cheryl knew they would. Who could resist free alcohol and no parental supervision? 

They didn’t matter though. None of them mattered. Not Archie shotgunning a beer next to Reggie. Not Veronica and Betty squealing with delight as they jumped around to the song. Not Jughead sulking in a corner, red solo cup in hand, as his eyes watching Betty with fondness. 

None of them.

Cheryl could feel the alcohol from her  _ many  _ drinks starting to hit her as she smiled at her girlfriend. Toni returned her smile with a drunken lopsided grin of her own. Their bodies rocked together closer,  _ she  _ mattered. 

The redhead surged forward, capturing Toni’s lips with hers. Toni quickly reciprocated the makeout, her hands moving from Cheryl’s hips to palm at her ass. Pale hands buried themselves into pink locks, pulling their faces even closer. The next song started causing many yells of approval and a flood of people crowding the two girl’s living room, turned dance floor. The people around them didn’t matter though, for all they knew it was just the two of them. 

Hours had passed and Cheryl  _ knew _ she had drank too much. Black spots filled her vision as she stumbled around her own house, pushing through sweaty bodies and loud 808s. She was desperate for air but didn’t quite know where she was going, her limbs felt heavy and cold and she could feel her chest tighten with panic as the  _ idiots  _ from her high school circled closer and closer around her. A hand suddenly latched onto hers, pulling her from the crowd. “You look flushed, babe,” Toni smiled, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Air,” Cheryl slurred, gripping onto the pinkette for dear life. Toni nodded and pulled her through their home and up the stairs, gripping Cheryl’s hips so keep her on her feet. Toni basically  _ carried  _ her the last few steps to ensure her safety. They wandered the hallways and stopped in front of the master bedroom door, a room Cheryl hadn’t been in, in maybe a year. Toni shoved open the door, opening it with a creak. The girls slipped inside causing the intense music to quiet significantly. Toni opened the glass that lead to the balcony and pulled the drunk redhead out into the cool air, she sighed with content as she wobbled and caught herself on the railing. The music was louder out here but they didn’t care, the breeze and the crescent moon were far too nice to ignore. “I haven’t b-been on the… the… mezzanine… i-in ages,” Cheryl slurred, closing her eyes. A smile graced her faded red lips. 

“I thought you might enjoy the view,” Toni laughed, it seemed like the intoxication she felt earlier was beginning to wear off. Cheryl wasn’t much of a drinker but tonight she felt fiery and downed too many shots when Toni’s careful eye was elsewhere. “You’re going to be so sick tomorrow,” the pinkette chuckled again and Cheryl rolled her eyes, causing herself to teeter off balance. Toni easily caught and steadied her, before leaning against the balcony railing just as she was. 

It was romantic to say the least, despite the fogginess of Cheryl’s mind. The redhead sunk to her knees before sitting down on the floor, her skirt would surely be dirty, but in her disoriented state she didn’t mind. Toni glided down next to her, taking her hand once more, “You sure know how to throw a party, Cher.”

“Mmmm yes, I’m the best party thrower,” she smiled, her gaze lingering on her girlfriend’s lips. She felt her tongue dart out to wet her own, she wanted Toni’s soft lips desperately on hers. 

Toni shook her head with a wide smile, “Well are you gonna do it?”

“Do what?” Cheryl giggled, reaching out to wrap her fingers through Toni’s hair. 

“Drunkenly make out with me on the balcony!”

“The  _ mezzanine _ !” Cheryl corrected, her voice high and funny sounding. 

“Yeah, the mezza-whatever,” Toni mumbled, with a slight roll of her eyes and a humored smirk on her lips. The shorter girl leaned in closely, mere inches from her girlfriend’s face.

The girls sat in their close proximity for a few moments, breathing each other in. The atmosphere was heavy with lust, so heavy it almost felt  _ sobering  _ to Cheryl. It wasn’t, of course, but it sure as hell felt that way. “Kiss me,” Cheryl mewled. Toni surged forward and did as she was told, easily capturing Cheryl’s lips with her own, sucking on her plump and vodka tasting bottom lip. The pinkett's tongue slipped into her girlfriend’s mouth, Toni tasted like red licorice which wasn’t a surprise. Cheryl had set the special treat out for the party knowing it was one of her lover’s favorites and tasting it with the hint of vodka left on her own breath was more intoxicating than any shot she took that night. 

Loud, piercing sirens pulled them away from each other. “Fuck,” Toni growled, standing up. She looked down at her girlfriend with a warm smile, “Guess FP’s  _ actually _ doing his job,” she shook her head with a humorless laugh. “I’ll talk to him babe, why don’t you go get ready for bed?”

“I just want your lips… on mine… on this…  _ balcony _ ,” Cheryl drawled out, her eyelids heavy.

“Later, I promise,” Toni responded, kissing her forehead before leading her back out into the hall and disappearing downstairs to get rid of FP and the last of their classmates in their home. 

Cheryl loved that balcony.

** _'Cause I don't need anyone_ **

** _I don't need anyone_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some (I just need everyone and then some)_ **

“Hello Veronica!” Cheryl chirped, walking up to her friend.

“Hey Cheryl,” the raven haired girl replied. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to come over today after school? It’s been a while and-”

“Sorry, no can do! I’m far too busy running  _ La Bonne Nuit _ and being with my Archiekins to come and play house!”

“Oh… well maybe sometime soon then?”

“Maybe! Bye!” Veronica said, turning on her heels to move away from the redhead. 

_ I don’t need anyone _ .

“Cousin Betty! How’s your mother doing? We haven’t spoken in quite some time,” Cheryl said as she entered the Blue & Gold, observing a hunched over Betty desperately scribbling in her notebook.

The blonde raised her eyebrows at her and pulled her lips into a slight grimace, “Not now Cheryl, can’t you see I’m busy trying to figure something out?”

“Oh… well maybe we can catch up soon? And  _ not  _ when you need something from me?” the redhead huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“ _ Bye  _ Cheryl,” Betty sighed, turning back to her notes. 

_ I don’t need anyone _ .

“Hello Archie!” Cheryl smiled, noticing him in the halls.

“Hey Cheryl,” he replied, a boyish grin on his face. “Thank you  _ so _ much for those cherry scones. My mom loved them and so did I! They really helped us feel better.”

“It was no problem,” Cheryl replied, her eyes growing misty for poor Archie Andrews who didn’t deserve all of the pain he received. “Perhaps we should catch up soon? Lunch?”

“I would love-”

“HEY ARCHIE!” Jughead yelled down the hall, frantically waving him over to where he, Betty and Veronica stood.

“Coming, Jug!” Archie called back. “Later, Cheryl!”

“Bye,” Cheryl sighed, slumping her shoulders.

_ I don’t need anyone _ .

Then there she was. Pink flowing hair adorned with many small braids that Cheryl had helped her with this morning, her stride confident as she smiled at her girlfriend. Her hand reached out for her long before she was even close. This was  _ love. _

_ I don’t need anyone, but you.  _

[ ** _My face is full of spiderwebs, all tender yellow blue_ ** ](https://genius.com/Halsey-clementine-lyrics#note-18136050)

[ ** _And still with one eye open, well, all I see is you_ ** ](https://genius.com/Halsey-clementine-lyrics#note-18136050)

** _I left my daydreams at the gate because I just can't take 'em too_ **

** _Know my heart still has a suitcase, but I still can't take it through_ **

Sometimes Cheryl wished she could sleep for eternity. Sometimes she wished she could lie still for so long that dust collected on her and spiders built homes in her hair; preserving her with their delicate thread. 

Toni shifted into the bed next to her causing the redhead’s eyes to fly open and her dark thoughts to be thrown out of her mind. “Oh, sorry babe,” Toni grumbled, groggily. 

“No worries, TT,” Cheryl responded, watching the way she shifted to get comfortable. Her hair spread around the pillows, leaving cotton candy pops on the gothic red. It eased Cheryl’s mind to see the soft color, it eased her mind to see Toni. 

Bad thoughts were few and far between with her lover around but they still whirled themselves around her mind. She had  _ baggage _ , that she knew. She wondered how Toni took it with such ease and helped her carry it. 

Her girlfriend’s breathing evened out as she finally fell back asleep. Cheryl watched her for a while, seeing her chest rise and fall. The redhead smiled at the action, how could something so small and simple bring her such joy? 

She, of course, knew the answer but declined to really think about it. It was crazy that she could and  _ did  _ think of herself in that position but the second Toni replaced her, she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t imagine losing the love of her life. 

_ Toni feels the same way about you. _

Cheryl smiled, reaching out to brush her fingertips against Toni’s soft skin. The girl didn’t stir. The redhead knew she couldn’t keep holding onto the darkness in her heart and mind. She couldn’t carry the suitcase holding her down to her next destination with the girl sleeping next to her. She had to figure out how to give it up to keep Toni in her life. 

She knew Toni wouldn’t leave her, they were too much in love but she couldn’t help but feel that  _ fear _ build itself in her chest. The constant anxiety of being completely alone.

“I love you,” Cheryl whispered into the dark, her red nails running through Toni’s hair as she slept. “So much. You make me so happy, I don’t know what I would do without you, mon amour.”

Cheryl pulled herself closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her middle and placing her face into her hair, breathing her in as she cuddled her. “I  _ love  _ you.”

“Love you too,” Toni whispered back, causing Cheryl to tense with embarrassment. 

“Oh Toni, I apologize-”

“For telling me you love me? For holding me close? Don’t, babe. It means a lot,” Toni replied, her voice thick with sleep. She gripped Cheryl’s arms holding her closer. “I  _ love  _ you.” 

Cheryl kissed her shoulder, “Goodnight, TT.”

“Goodnight, Cher.”

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I don't need anyone (I don't need anyone)_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some (I just need everyone and then some)_ **

Cheryl sobbed into her hands, trying to muffle her tears. Toni hadn’t texted her back since their fight early that afternoon. Cheryl had been  _ calling  _ and  _ calling _ , desperate to hear that raspy voice telling her she was coming home. 

_ Maybe I don’t need anyone. Maybe I’m just destined to be completely and utterly alone.  _

The fight was  _ stupid _ , Cheryl was in one of her moods. She had lashed her hurt feelings out on Toni. The redhead had texted her cousin asking when she could see her niece and nephew, it had been a week since she had seen them. The blonde, once again, told her it wasn’t a good time. 

She knew Betty was trying to figure out living with her boyfriend and his family, having her mother come back and then the arrival of her half brother, but it was no excuse to keep Cheryl away from her brother’s children. 

Toni asked her what she was doing that night and Cheryl had lashed out at her, telling her to leave her alone. Cheryl instantly regretted it, especially after seeing the hurt on Toni’s face. The pinkette had left immediately afterwards and had been missing for hours. The worry and guilt had been ripping Cheryl up.

_ You only know love to rip it apart.  _

Her mother was right, that damn sentence always burrowed its way into her mind  _ especially _ when her and Toni had disagreements. This time was no different but Toni had  _ never  _ just taken off like this before.

_ I don’t need anyone, I don’t need anyone, I don’t need anyone.  _

The bedroom door opened with a creak. 

_ I don’t need anyone, but you. _

“Baby?” Toni called out, her voice was gritty yet small and soft.

“Toni?” Cheryl called from her bed. She instantly pulled herself from the red, silk sheets. Toni peaked her head around the door, smiling shyly at her girlfriend. She stepped fully into the room, red roses in one hand and a bag of Pop’s in the other. “Oh, Toni.”

“I’m sorry you were upset earlier and I’m sorry I didn’t call. I forgot to charge my phone,” she said, her eyes fell to the floor guiltily as she shrugged. 

“I was worried,” Cheryl replied, she crossed the room to her girlfriend and enveloped her in a hug. 

“You didn’t need to be, I’ll always come home.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Cheryl murmured, pulling back from the shorter girl. 

“It’s okay, I was more pissed at Betty. They’re  _ your _ niece and nephew, too.” Toni replied, her eyebrows narrowing with a shake of her head. “I got you these,” she said, holding up her gifts. 

“Thank you,” Cheryl smiled, taking them from her.

“Anything for you.”

“I truly don’t deserve this.”

“Why? Because you snapped at me? You’re allowed to be frustrated, Cher. I get mad too.”

“I  _ always _ seem to be angry,” Cheryl sighed, taking a deep breath of the roses. 

“Well,  _ we’ll _ work on that,” Toni smiled, pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Cheryl hummed at Toni’s words and kissed her again, their lips lingering this time. “Why don’t you go put those roses in a vase and I’ll run a bath for you?”

“For us?” Cheryl asked hopefully.

“You just  _ really  _ wanna see me naked, huh?” 

Cheryl laughed and  _ loudly _ . “You know me so well, my love.”

“Of course I do,” Toni chuckled. “I’ll run one for  _ us _ . Rose bubble bath?”

“Yes, please,” Cheryl smiled, Toni kissed her again and moved towards the bathroom. “I love you!”

“I love you too, Cher.”

** _I don't need anyone_ **

** _I don't need anyone_ **

** _I just need everyone and then some_ **

** _Oh-mmm, oh-mmm (Yep)_ **

“I don’t need anyone,” Cheryl said, looking up at the blue sky. 

“Hmmm?” Toni questioned, her thumb running across the pale hand she was holding. 

“Anyone but you,” Cheryl finished, turning her attention from the white clouds to look at her girlfriend. Toni smiled widely and propped herself on her elbow so she could look down at Cheryl.

“I don’t need anyone but you either. Fuck everybody else.”

_ “Toni!” _ Cheryl laughed.

“What? It’s true!” Toni hummed, tucking a piece of fiery red behind her girlfriend’s ear. “Fuck everbody else.”

“Fuck everybody else,” Cheryl echoed, grabbing Toni’s shirt and tugging her down for a heated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @kingdomtopaz


End file.
